Laurence Fishburne
Laurence Fishburne (1961 - ) Deaths in Film *''Apocalypse Now'' (1979) [Gunner's Mate 3rd Class Tyrone 'Mr. Clean' Miller]: Shot with an arrow when the natives attack the boat. (Thanks to Robert) *''Death Wish II'' (1982) [Cutter, the Mugger]: Shot to death (with a shot to the head exploding his boombox in the process) by Charles Bronson in the park at night. (Thanks to Robert) *''Quicksilver'' (1986) [Voodoo]: Hit by a car driven by Rudy Ramos while riding his bicycle as Kevin Bacon looks on in shock. (Thanks to Robert) *''Band of the Hand'' (1986) [Cream]: Shot to death in a shoot-out with Stephen Lang. *''King of New York (1990) '[Jimmy Jump]: Shot in the head by David Caruso, after having been shot in the stomach by David a few minutes earlier; after Wesley Snipes dies from Laurence's shots, David finishes Laurence off rather than take him into custody. *Bad Company (1995)' [''Nelson Crowe]: Shot in the head during a shoot-out with Ellen Barkin in his apartment. (Thanks to Robert) *''Othello (1995)'' [Othello]: Commits suicide by stabbing himself. (I haven't seen this version, but I'm familiar with the story.) (Thanks to Robert) *''Event Horizon'' (1997) [Captain Miller]: Commits suicide/sacrifices himself by blowing up part of the spaceship while he's inside during a struggle with Sam Neill. (Thanks to Michael) *''Osmosis Jones'' (2001; animated) [Thrax]: Playing the voice of a virus, he is disintegrated in a veil of alcohol after Osmosis Jones (voiced by Chris Rock) throws him off Elena Franklin's eyelash. *''The Death and Life of Bobby Z (2007) '[Tad Gruzsa]: Shot to death as Paul Walker twists the riflemen. *Tortured (Video, 2008)' [''Archie Green]: Shot to death when Cole Hauser shoots his gun through the already deceased James Cromwell's body after Fishburne has shot and killed Cromwell. *''Armored'' (2009) [Baines]: Killed in an explosion, along with Jean Reno, when Columbus Short booby traps the metal case of money with a bomb. We later see his body on fire. *''Predators'' (2010) [Noland]: Shot after being cornered in the subterranean tunnels by one of the predators causing him to explode. *''The Colony'' (2013) [Briggs]: Sacrifices himself by blowing himself up with dynamite to save Kevin Zegers from the monsters while on the bridge. *''Standoff'' (2016) [Sade]: Stabbed in the neck repeatedly by Thomas Jane. Laurence in turn shoots Thomas in return but it`s unfatal. Laurence dies from bloodloss after talking with Ella Ballentine. *''Passengers (2016)'' [Chief Gus Mancuso]: Dies of a illness. He dies with Chris Pratt and Jennifer Lawrence by his side and his body show again as Chris sends Lawrence's body to space. TV Deaths * TBA Notable Connections Father of Langston Fishburne and Montana Fishburne Ex-Mr. Hajno O. Moss Mr. Gina Torres Gallery Thrax's Death.jpg|Laurence Fishburne's animated death in Osmosis Jones. Fishburne, Laurence Fishburne, Laurence Fishburne, Laurence Category:African-American actors and actresses Category:1961 Births Category:People who died in an AVP film Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by monster attack Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by sacrifice Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by running over of car Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by arrow Category:Death scenes by disintegration Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Emmy Award Winners Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Actors who died in Paul W.S. Anderson Movies Category:Actors who died in William Shakespeare Movies Category:Marvel Stars Category:Disney Stars Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:Actors who died in Francis Ford Coppola Films Category:People who died in Death Wish Films Category:Actors who died in Christopher Walken Movies Category:Child Actors Category:DC Stars Category:WB Stars Category:TriStar Stars Category:New Line Cinema Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Romance Stars Category:Paramount Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:War Stars Category:Drama Stars Category:Screen Guild Award Winners Category:Screen Guild Award Nominees Category:MTV Movie Award Nominees Category:MTV Movie Award Winners Category:People who died in a Hannibal film or TV series Category:Touchstone Stars Category:Actors who died in James Remar Movies Category:Actors who died in Oliver Parker Movies Category:Actors who died in Abel Ferrara Movies Category:Actors who died in Nimród Antal Movies